sklonefandomcom-20200214-history
Rounds
Beta Round 13 OmniToday at 01:46 @everyone SKlone.net ROUND13 Changes Signups open right now! Timer starts at 00:00, 2nd of February (Sunday) Round ends at 00:00, 29th of February time 00:00 = Pacific 12am = Eastern 3am = Central Europe Time 9:00AM Planet types Mountainous +20% income, power production, start with laser dragoons Forest and Wilderness +30% population, +10% return time, with Longevity Terra Form -60% research required, -10% income, none Mystical Lands return time, offensive loses, -10% offensive strength, fusion tech, scouters Volcanic Inferno power required, power storage, -10% population, start with fusion & energy tech Jagged Tundra unit cost, probes production, none Oceanic +30% defensive strength, buildings cost, +20% research required, none Shadow Lands probe production, -50% probe loses power production, start with probe armor, tech Desert Wasteland +30% offensive strength, -50% dragoons cost, -10% population, start with dragoons Multiple Terrain +20% offense, defense, & power production -20% research, -20% probes & population, all military units researched Races Terran +10% population, soldier cost is 100 platinum, +10% return time, Xivornai +10% income, power required Gistrami +10% offense, -10% return time, population income Mafielven +10% defense, -10% research required, -10% probes production @everyone Other changes: Military units disbands to soldiers. Military shields multiplies defender's side, rather than offender's bonus. Probes success and loses formula adjusted to original SK numbers, with one exception - probes shielding is more valuable. * Probes defence is in between x 8, land x 16 range. * Success rate on any mission is sent_probes / probes_defence ratio, multiplied by (1 - shields_rate). * Minimal success rate at any mission is 20% (1 probe trick will work). * You need 1500 probes to destroy 1 building (used to be 1000 probes). * Base number for probe loses is like in SK: RANDOM(1.1, 2.2)%, although aggressive probe missions will yield +50% bigger probe loses RANDOM(1.65, 3.3)%. * Probes History added to Probes room (shows last 96 probe missions) * Spy on Probes History added (shows last 12 probe missions) Message Changes Food Probes Notes Start/End: StartDate = '2020-02-02 00:00:00.000', EndDate = '2020-02-29 00:00:00.000' Return Time: FLOOR( (SQRT((yourX-targetX))^2+(yourY-targetY)^2) + 14) * (1 - return_time_bonus) ) Beta Round 12 Message '''''' Planet Types |} Races |} Food |} Probes Return Times Notes {| class="article-table" ! Paste from Omni at Tue, 31 Dec 2019 09:44:39 |- |I thought I would put my arguments into one box, so everyone can read it anytime, and I dont waste time to explain these things in chaotic mode. So let's start from making it clear how much closer we are now to sk, than used to be * original pt names * fewer military units (rip Sabers, Interceptors, etc) * reverted back arsons, sabotages to 5% original values, people used to suffer before and down tuned that to 3% before me. * wl return times back to original formula * many other small fixes. * food system as tuned correctly will balance attackers, and it will not be turtling fest anymore, like in old good sk days. And everyone will have some military to make game more violent, more dynamic. This is a huge change to make this game closer to old days SK with massive galaxies and plenty to grab, before turtles ruled the world. |- |Then public is ok to accept some variations like having races, or double game speed, or have few other planet types. SK banks finding is harder because of slower game pace. So basically we retain high game intensity with double speed, but I would strongly disagree that we are building Frankenstein. 30 min ticks are fun, but it hurts big part of game population as recent polls have revealed. Proposed changes are meant to balance real life and higher pace game. You dont need to rush to spend your probe runs when you're still half asleep (not anymore), you can enjoy your morning instead! Proposed change to extend how many probe runs one can accumulate is meant to address high game pace, and not to destroy skilled players ability to compete each other. - skills should matter more than ability to wake up at nights to spend your probe attempts! These changes barely effects current game mechanics, and will have minor effect to ones who vote against, but have huge positive effect to ones to seek better life and game balance, who want to compete in skills, not in who can sacrifice more on real life duties. As for banks finding - rob raping is still possible, just with lesser extent - exactly how it's in SK! And if you play small probes, you face this issue anyways. |- |And few last bits * public mostly agrees on having planet types with more colourful, bigger contrast bonuses and disbonuses. We need this difference, otherwise half SK PTs would be almost unplayable and dull (e.g. Multiple Terrain). * So we differ from SK, but only in very crucial areas, where we want to have a better game! * Anyone *would argue that we don't need built-in attack calc? Because it differs us from SK?.. * And in all other areas I do my best to make sklone in sync with SK! Can we ignore big part of player base desire to have this game better balanced with their real life? So we can compete on skills, not on who is bigger no lifer... Peace!  Omni |- |https://paste.ubuntu.com/p/nkJWc6qFrB/ |} Beta Round 11 Message Planet Types Changes from previous Round in bold. Races Units Power Usage Missiles Food Notes Planet types and Races distribution Beta Round 10 Message Planet Types Races Units Beta Round 9 Message Planet Types Races Units Missiles Shields and Probes |}